Easter Eggs
by Meridian31
Summary: "The store ran out of Easter eggs." / Drabble. One-Shot.


Using the key fob, you unlocked the doors to your silver SUV, walking up to the back driver's side. Swinging open the door, you placed the bags from the grocery store on the floor, securing them in place with your purse so they didn't shift.

It was just over a week prior to Easter, which meant the store hadn't been overrun and chaotic, thankfully. At five months pregnant, a packed store was one of the last things you wanted to deal with currently. However, it had been a bit barren in some sections, leaving you with not all of the items you'd wanted.

The drive back to the house you shared with Roman was easy enough. He had fought you tooth and nail about going shopping by yourself, but you'd won in the end. While you appreciated his protectiveness, and found his concern for your unborn baby endearing, you also knew your limits and still needed to live your life.

Making him stay home also gave him time alone with his daughter, your step-daughter for all intents and purposes. You knew he appreciated that.

After pulling in to the garage, you shut off the vehicle, and got out to gather your bags. There were only two, along with your purse, so you managed easily to get into the house, straight in to the kitchen. Roman wandered in after a moment, apparently having heard you.

"Why didn't you tell me you were home? I would have gotten that stuff," he stated, as you set your items on the counter.

"Ro, love of my life, it's literally two grocery bags."

"You're not supposed to lift heavy things," he reminded you.

"Ro, love of my life, it's literally _two grocery bags_ ," you repeated, your tone dulled down to show your lack of concern for what he was saying. Roman just gave you a dissatisfied look, which you reciprocated in a more dramatic fashion.

"You're gonna drive me damn crazy for the next few months with your stubbornness."

"Sounds like a personal problem," you responded with a smirk, as you began to remove the items out of the bags that needed to go in to the fridge.

"Did you get everthing you needed?"

"Mostly. But, the store ran out of Easter eggs."

"Uh…what? What do you mean?"

"I couldn't find any," you explained. "Like, none, zero, in the store."

"…the store was entirely out of eggs…?" Roman raised his eyebrows, confused and nonbelieving.

"Yea," you answered. "I went through the entire holiday section."

"Why?"

"For Easter eggs!"

"OK, wait, time out," he ordered, waving his hands in front of himself. "You're tellin' me, you looked for actual Easter eggs in the store?"

"Well, yea? That's what you said to get."

"No," he said, looking amused. "Baby, I wanted you to get regular eggs so we could MAKE Easter eggs."

"What the hell? Then why didn't you say 'get eggs'?! I thought you wanted me to get the colored plastic ones."

"…no."

You put your hands on your hips, glaring at your fiancé, practically daring him to start laughing. To his credit, he was obviously doing his best to not do just that. After a few moments of silence, he finally seemed to swallow his entertainment.

"So what do we do now?"

"Your ass can go back to the store," you declared. "I'm not. And this way I won't have to decipher what it is you actually want, and you can just get it."

"Didn't realize it was so hard to understand 'Easter egg stuff'," he muttered, turning to pick up the car keys you'd set down on the counter.

"I swear to God Roman, if you don't get to steppin'…."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," he assured, laughter in his voice. "Pregnancy brain AND hormones. It's my lucky day."

You didn't even hesitate. You picked up the stuffed bunny you'd bought and chucked it at him, hitting him square in the back.

"Really?!"

"You deserved that," you indicated, as he turned around to face you, not looking at all upset. "Now go to the store and also get me some more tortilla chips."

"Anything else, princess?" You narrowed your eyes at the not-so-sincere-nickname.

" _Do_ you have a death wish?"

"Little bit," Roman admitted, stepping towards you before sliding an arm around your waist. Your growing belly made it so there were a few inches between your bodies. "But I know you won't actually kill me, so this is just fun for me."

"I'm glad my irritation is fun for you," you dryly replied. "Don't you know not to piss off a pregnant woman?"

"Don't you know by now that I like to live on the edge?" You rolled your eyes at him, which made him smile. "C'mon, you know you love me."

"I'll love you more if you get me some oranges too."

"…just text me all you want," he said, before kissing your forehead, and releasing you. You smiled to yourself as you watched him leave. Raising a kid with Roman was going to be an interesting time, that much you were sure of. But at least disagreements and misunderstandings were easily resolved between the two of you. You had a feeling there would be a lot more to come.


End file.
